


Чужая игра

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, mindfucking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: – Я не люблю причинять боль.– Одно другому не мешает, – Мукуро подошел совсем близко и тепло выдохнул: – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал коктейль «минет с кровью»?





	Чужая игра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Кинк на кровищу, эксгибиционизм, ебанутые персонажи, жестокость без смысла и цели и отсутствие сюжета.
> 
> Это вторая часть [Провокатора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193651), но можно читать и отдельно.

Когда Кеко похитили, Цуна узнал об этом первым. И никому не сказал. Почти. Потому что говорить не пришлось: Мукуро зашел в кабинет не в самое подходящее время, Цуна еще не успел справиться с эмоциями, а злополучный конверт с письмом держал в руках. Правда, недолго, потому что Мукуро явно страдал излишком любопытства, не знал о том, что существует тайна переписки и о личном пространстве.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – не вопрос, а утверждение. Цуна лишь пожал плечами на это. Мукуро был не тем человеком, от которого легко отделаться. От всех остальных Хранителей еще можно, но не от него.  
Может, дело было в том, что Цуна не особо-то и хотел? Хотя понимал, что должен. Просто потому что Мукуро был Не Тем Человеком. Именно с большой буквы.  
А что до похитителя, то тот желал денег. Как банально! Настолько, что даже злило. Саваду Цунаеши не принимали всерьез. Не все, конечно, а особо одаренные. Но это были уже не его проблемы.

*** 

В номере дешевой гостиницы стояла страшная сырость и пахло плесенью. Кеко сидела в кресле, смотря расфокусированным взглядом прямо перед собой.  
Мукуро помахал ладонью возле ее лица и мелодично почти пропел:  
– Мы тебе снимся, дорогая. Понимаешь?  
Та завороженно кивнула и перевела мутный взгляд на Цуну. Правда, видела она, кажется, сквозь него.  
– Наркотики, – Мукуро повернулся к Цуне, – или препараты. Она тебе такой нравится?  
– Что? – сразу вопроса он не понял. – Нет! А должна?  
– Я не знаю, потому и спрашиваю.  
Из ванной донеслось приглушенное мычание похитителя. С ним вышло по-настоящему глупо. Придурок был не в курсе, кому перешел дорогу. Знал только, что у Савады Цунаеши много денег и решил подзаработать за его счет.  
– Разберись, – брезгливо бросил Цуна. Он не считал себя злым и не был жесток. Но тех, кто покушался на его близких, ничего хорошего не ждало. Чтобы другим было неповадно.  
– Прямо здесь? – Мукуро усмехнулся, указывая на Кеко, которая явно ничего не осознавала. Цуна вздрогнул от ощущения, как внутри него растет что-то темное, горячее и неприемлемое.  
– Нет, – он сглотнул комок в горле. – В ванной.  
– Тогда пойдем, – сделав шаг в сторону двери, Мукуро добавил: – Она никуда не денется. А тебе понравится.

Нет, Цуне определенно не нравилось. Смотреть на то, как человек под дулом пистолета отрезал себе палец, давясь криком, прорывающимся даже через кляп, было противно. А Мукуро улыбался. Вынув скомканную тряпку изо рта похитителя, он потрепал его по свалявшимся волосам.  
– А теперь – ешь, – ласково, словно прося малолетнего ребенка сожрать собственный палец, произнес Мукуро, надавливая пистолетом на затылок.  
Цуна не впервые замечал, насколько силен инстинкт самосохранения у некоторых людей. Они готовы на все, если верят, что иначе их убьют. Даже в том случае, когда смерть все равно неизбежна, ее стараются оттянуть как можно дальше. Любыми способами.  
Поэтому, когда мужик с совершенно безумным взглядом положил свой палец в рот и попытался прожевать, Цуну затошнило. Не хватало только блевануть на виду у всех.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел острый, изучающий взгляд Мукуро, в котором не было ни грамма веселья. Какого черта тут вообще происходило?  
– Просто убей его, – приказал он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Ты такой скучный, Савада, – Мукуро демонстративно вздохнул и наклонился к пленнику. – Слышал? Ты должен умереть. Так что возьми нож и убей себя, будь добр. Ты ведь этого хочешь?  
Тот вряд ли этого хотел, но альтернатива есть собственные части тела все-таки оказалась хуже.  
Цуна пристально наблюдал за происходящим. Он никогда бы не смог отдавать такие приказы. Не хватило бы фантазии. Или он просто был слишком добрым. Но какая-то часть его души все-таки завидовала Мукуро, которого, кажется, нисколько не волновал его моральный облик.  
– Перережь себе горло, – тем временем шептал Мукуро. – Нажми сильнее. Да, вот так. Умница.  
Кровь хлынула их открытой раны. Ее было много, и от приторного запаха темнота внутри Цуны словно облизнулась.  
Мукуро присел на корточки рядом с дергающимся в агонии телом, и окунул кончики пальцев в растекающуюся лужу крови.  
Цуна только широко распахнул глаза, забыв все, что хотел сказать, когда Мукуро слизал ее с пальцев, не отрывая от Цуны взгляда. Глаза в глаза.  
– Не боишься чем-нибудь заразиться? – Цуна сам удивился, что голос его звучал спокойно, хотя он и был ошарашен. Мукуро всегда славился импульсивностью, но не до такой же степени!  
– Нет.  
– Тогда – еще.  
Мукуро удивленно моргнул и растянул губы в пошлой ухмылке.  
– А ты полон сюрпризов.  
Его рука, снова измазанная в крови, коснулась губ, делая их красными и липкими.  
– Чего же ты хочешь, Савада Цунаеши? – Мукуро облизнулся, вставая.  
Цуне хотелось, чтобы Мукуро пил то, что некогда было чужой жизнью, и целовать его потом, чувствуя привкус металла на губах и языке. Но он ничего не сказал, а Мукуро так и не дождавшись ответа, резко вытолкнул его из ванны.  
– Кеко... – пробормотал Цуна, краем глаза заметив ее, все еще безвольно сидящую в кресле.  
– Мы ей снимся.  
Мукуро стоял напротив него, на удивление серьезный и собранный. Как перед боем.  
– Так чего ты хочешь?  
Цуна не мог ответить, потому что все было слишком странным: и сцена в ванной, и присутствие Кеко, и сам Мукуро.  
– А ты? – не выдержал Цуна. – Какого черта надо тебе?  
– Если я скажу, что тебя, то это будет слишком предсказуемо, – фыркнул Мукуро. – Ты же не ожидал другого ответа?  
Приблизившись на полшага, Мукуро смерил его безразличным взглядом. Цуна уже знал, что это напускное. На настоящее безразличие Мукуро просто не был способен по природе.  
– Так в каком смысле ты хочешь мое тело? – спросил Цуна, и по телу пробежала нервная дрожь.  
Мукуро стоял недалеко, но он все равно чувствовал исходящий от чужого тела жар, аромат одеколона и пота, а еще слабый запах крови, который щекотал ноздри. Черный, непонятно откуда взявшийся зверь внутри, принюхивался и хотел больше. Наверное, Мукуро это понимал.  
– Ударь меня.  
– Извини, что? – опешил Цуна.  
– Я хочу, чтобы твой кулак с очень красивыми кольцами съездил мне по роже. Что тут непонятного? – раздраженно бросил Мукуро.  
– Не знал, что ты мазохист.  
– Я не мазохист. Просто сделай это, – и он улыбнулся самой мерзкой из своих улыбок, пусть и натянутой до предела. Так что даже особо стараться не пришлось. Костяшки пронзило болью, а Цуна почувствовал, как лопается под ними тонкая кожа губ.  
Мукуро отшатнулся, попытался прижать ладонь к разбитому рту, но рука так и замерла, не сделав этого.  
– Зубы целы? – осведомился Цуна, разминая онемевшие от удара пальцы. Удовольствия от сделанного он особо не ощутил, а вот удовлетворение – пожалуй.  
– Да, – поморщившись, ответил Мукуро. – Понравилось?  
– Я не люблю причинять боль.  
– Одно другому не мешает, – Мукуро подошел совсем близко и тепло выдохнул: – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал коктейль «минет с кровью»?

Цуне казалось, что Мукуро сошел с ума. Или он сам свихнулся. Иначе как еще объяснить то, что он позволил так запросто расстегнуть себе брюки и теперь, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как по его члену скользили чужие губы?  
Восхитительно! Рот Мукуро был горячим и скользким от слюны, которая смешиваясь с кровью, оставляла на коже розовые следы. И пусть минет Мукуро делать явно не умел, то и дело задевая зубами головку или давясь, когда пытался взять слишком глубоко. Шикарные разбитые губы, взгляд исподлобья, которым его то и дело одаривал Мукуро, искупали все.  
Цуна рефлекторно потянулся рукой, зажимая в ладони темные пряди волос, почти не давая двигаться. Хотелось быстрее и сильнее, и он толкнулся во влажную глубину. Мукуро прикрыл глаза, ничем не показывая, что ему что-то не нравилось. Давал Цуне возможность действовать самому.  
А Цуна все смотрел, не отрываясь, на кровоточащие губы, на нить окрашенной в красный слюны, стекающую по подбородку, на то, как его член исчезал в податливом рту. И Кеко... Кеко смотрела, как он трахал Мукуро.  
Этого было слишком много. Напряжение, копившееся внутри, искало выход наружу.  
Рваный стон против воли вырвался из горла, когда Цуна кончил, успев вытащить член. На показавшееся на миг самым красивым лицо брызнули белые капли. Удовольствие судорожной истомой прокатилось по телу и так же быстро схлынуло, оставив после себя усталость. Захотелось лечь и закурить. Цуна никогда не курил, но сейчас это казалось таким же естественным, как дышать.  
– Это, пожалуй, было лишним, – Мукуро говорил хрипло и пытался краем рубашки протереть глаз, на который попала сперма. Хорошо хоть, что тот был закрыт.  
– Умойся, – Цуна кивнул в сторону ванны, но тут же вспомнил, что с валяющимся на полу трупом это сделать не так уж и легко.  
– Потом, – Мукуро взял его за руку. – Мне нравятся твои пальцы.  
– Я знаю, – Цуна и правда знал. Сложно не запомнить, если однажды их вылизывали так, словно от этого зависела судьба мира.  
Мокрый язык оставил широкую полосу от основания ладони до кончиков пальцев, которые Мукуро тут же прикусил. А потом вобрал в рот, словно это все еще был член.  
Цуна ощутил, что ноги начали мелко подрагивать. То, что делал Мукуро сейчас, было гораздо интимнее, чем минет. Сосал, покусывал, вылизывал и сам почти стонал от этого. Мукуро зализывал покрасневшие от удара костяшки, пачкая руку Цуны оставшейся на щеках и подбородке спермой.  
– Стой, – свободной рукой Цуна схватил Мукуро за ворот плаща, потянув вверх. – Иначе скоро я засуну свой член тебе в самую глотку.  
– Тогда я задохнусь и тебе придется трахать труп.  
Мукуро встал и Цуна скользнул ладонью по его боку под плащом. Вниз, по бедру, к паху. Да, Мукуро определенно нравилось.  
Но вместо того, чтобы податься навстречу, тот мягко, но настойчиво отстранился.  
– Это мне не нужно.  
Цуна удивленно взглянул на него, но руку убрал.  
– Я не хочу, – пояснил Мукуро, словно это на самом деле что-то объясняло. – Не трогай меня без разрешения.  
– Поиметь тебя в рот – это значит не трогать? – с сомнением спросил Цуна, ничего не понимая.  
– Тебя ведь устраивают мои правила игры? Пусть так будет и дальше.  
Момент близости ушел, оставив горечь и злость. На себя, за то, что поддался, и на Мукуро, мотивы которого были непонятны.  
– А что, будет и «дальше»? – Цуна даже и не подозревал, что способен напустить в голос столько яда.  
– Нам обоим это нравится, – не обращая на это внимания, ответил Мукуро. – Значит, будет. Не вижу повода отказываться от удовольствия. А теперь мне все-таки нужно умыться.  
Цуна ярко представил, как Мукуро будет дрочит над трупом, но шум воды стих буквально через минуту, как появился. Слишком быстро. Да и стояк, отчетливо видимый в тесных штанах, меньше не стал.  
– Странный сон, – голос Кеко был заторможенным, и Цуна вздрогнул. Она видела все. И ему нравилось это. Он должен был испытывать стыд, но не удовольствие. Это неестественно и неправильно, но от одной только мысли, что на них кто-то может смотреть, вот так же, сидя в кресле, и – еще лучше – пребывая в здравом рассудке, возбуждение начинало возвращаться.  
Никогда Цуна не подозревал за собой склонности к извращениям. Да и к парням тоже. Но Мукуро быстро и наглядно доказал ему обратное.  
– Пора везти ее домой, – тот провел пальцем по губам и поморщился.  
– Труп в ванной, – напомнил Цуна.  
– Тебе эта гостиница дорога как память? – скривившись в подобие улыбки, Мукуро рукой обвел непрезентабельный интерьер.  
– Больно?  
– Что? – не понял тот.  
– Я спрашиваю, тебе больно? – Цуна внимательно следил за его реакцией. Но Мукуро и не думал ее скрывать.  
– А ты как думаешь? Разумеется! И, предвидя очередной вопрос, повторюсь – нет, я не люблю боль. Совсем.  
– Тогда зачем?  
– Захотелось, – Мукуро демонстративно отвернулся. – Отведи Кеко в машину, а я тут делом займусь.  
Цуна не стал спорить, понимая, что Мукуро решительно не настроен на продолжение разговора. Да и место было неподходящим.  
– Скоро ты проснешься, и все будет хорошо, – устало произнес Цуна, помогая Кеко встать.

***

Гостиница горела красиво и ярко. Останки тела наверняка найдут, но его с Мукуро никто не опознает.  
– Что с хозяином? – спросил Цуна, едва только Мукуро залез в машину.  
– Смотря, что ты хочешь услышать.  
– Что никто не пострадал.  
– Тогда никто не пострадал, – Мукуро смотрел на него, не мигая. – Просто поверь мне, даже если это неправда.  
Цуна лишь кивнул в ответ. Он прекрасно знал, что Мукуро врал, но решил, что поверить не так уж и сложно. К тому же, хозяин гостиницы не был хорошим человеком, раз пускал к себе на постой кого угодно, даже не спрашивая документы.  
Да и казалось, что Мукуро говорил ему не только о гостинице.  
На заднем сиденье зашевелилась Кеко, тихо простонала что-то неразборчивое и добавила уже понятно, пусть и сонно:  
– Мне приснился такой страшный сон...  
– Какой? – Цуна помимо воли улыбнулся, вспомнив, что именно ей «приснилось».  
– Ерунда. Просто кошмар.  
– Теперь все позади. Едем домой. Все в порядке.  
В последнюю фразу Цуна не верил сам. И не знал, нравилось ему это или нет.


End file.
